The Legion
by RebelVale23
Summary: A new revived Guardian, Eve is tossed onto a team with a Prince like Warlock and a Brash red Titan. What chaos will erupt from this team? Will Eve find solace or will the darkness overwhelm her? Or will gaining friends be the cure? Join her on an adventure as a Guardian while causing chaos with her team.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Destiny, only my OC/OCs.**

 **I am in the process of editing all chapters.**

 **Chapter One:**

"Wait? Are you kidding me?!" hollers a man.

The Awoken man looks up from reading his book, feet propped on the dining chair next to him. His companion, the one yelling and demanding questions, is standing on the other side of the table. The blond male's hands are on the table's surface, an expression of disbelief etched on his face.

Sighing, the slender man flicks a piece of snow white hair out of his face, "David, she is new—"

"New my ass man! We don't need some newbie to slow us down! Heck, I'd rather not even get a third member of our team anymore!"

Of course, thinks the Awoken, his teammate would be angry. Sighing once again, the man looks up with his electric blue eyes, one hand closing the thick tome he was reading. "I know you are against anyone joining since Scarlet left us for another team. It would do us good to have a third teammate who will have our backs. Fireteams are meant to work in threes, not twos."

Growling, the tan man straightens up. Spinning on his heels, he storms to the kitchen counter where ingredients lie. He pulls out two slices of bread and starts slapping some sauce and meat on to it. "Fine. Have it your way Vale." Pausing, David turns looks at the Warlock with storm grey eyes, "But, if this one leaves us just like Scarlet, then we agree no more. I'm sick of no permanent teammate. I'm sick of them getting the experience they need from us seasoned Guardians then just up and leave us like we're trash."

The Awoken man leans back in his chair solemnly. David is right though, they keep taking on newbies who, in the end, leave them for other teams. It's annoying and irritating, so Vale can see why David is upset. Well, he is more upset as he liked Scarlet the best out of everyone they've had.

Reopening the book, Vale starts reading. A thought crosses his mind, so he absently says, "She should be here in a few minutes."

The sound of crashing startles the blue-grey skinned man. Eyes dart up to his Titan teammate. The muscular man is standing there, clearly stunned. His hands look like they were holding something. A glance at his feet reveals one of Vale's beautiful white China plates in pieces. That alone causes the man to sigh in irritation. In the meanwhile, it means David will have to clean up the broken plate and his destroyed sandwich now plastered to the floor.

For a minute, neither say anything: Vale stares at the broken plate wondering if he should lecture David on breaking dishes. At the same time, David ia shocked because of the sudden arrival of their teammate to be and wondering if he should run for the hills as his roommate is a clean freak and protective of his dishes; which he's made a mess and destroyed the other. However, knocking saves the Titan.

Snapping his book shut with a quick movement, the alabaster haired man moves his feet to the ground and stands. Setting the book on the table, "That must be her. Do clean up."

On that note, the thinnest of the two men walks away, listening as the Titan behind him starts swearing. Unlocking the deadbolt, Vale opens the door.

Standing there is a woman thinner than Vale as well as shorter than him. She is dressed in black light armor that's seen better days. A short rigid cloak hangs around her neck, a helmet in her hands. Her face is pasty white, almost sickly. However, the most striking traits are her orange eyes and blood hair. It's as if someone dipped her hair in blood while replaced her eyes with topaz.

Vale stands there, taking in her appearance. He has yet to meet someone with hair and eyes like her, especially for a human. Sure, Awoken have their unusual physical traits, eyes brighter than humans. But, to see the woman now, their new teammate, without her helmet, he is stunned lightly by her appearance.

Seeing the woman nervously grip her wrist that's holding her helmet from her fingers, the man smiles. She's already cute, perhaps that cuteness is what they need on this team. "Do come in."

As for the woman, she eyes the Awoken cautiously. Meeting people in general causes her anxiety. The man invites her in so she steps inside and off to the side so he may shut and lock the door. Ignoring the man, she casts her honey eyes upon the room she is in.

A simple wall with books is directly to the left of the door. To the right opens into a living space. There is an entertainment center with a flat screen on it. The wall across of the television has a grey couch that can easily hold three people if not one or two more. On the window wall is a matching sofa. A single grey chair is turned toward the couches closest to the door yet next to the entertainment center. A white rug sets underneath off sets the black square table in the middle of the room along with the dark furniture.

The one thing the woman picks up from this room is the color theme: black, white, and grey. It makes her wonder if these guys know what the definition of color means or is this just a guy thing. Okay, to be fair, she shouldn't judge them. After all, her room is pretty much the same palette of colors, but that's because she hasn't even earned enough glimmer to go out and buy accessories to add color to her place.

Movement at the corner of her eyes causes the petite woman to turn her head. The man has walked over to the couch across of the entertainment and turned through an archway to the left of it. Taking this as a hint, the human female follows all while taking in everything which turns out to be nothing.

Entering the room reveals to be a kitchen. It screams the same boring palette colors as the other room. The floor is a shiny white and black checkered square tile. The walls are the same white as the other room. The cabinets take up the shorter wall of black with grey stone counter and silver appliances. The backsplash is a simple white subway tile. A white table sits in the middle of the room with two clear chairs on each side, one on the shorter ends. To the right of the room opens to black bookshelves full and three doors no doubt leading to bedrooms and a bathroom.

Returning her gaze upon her official fireteam, she notices the Awoken man has taken up residency in a chair, feet propped on the one next to him. Another man is in the process of finishing sweeping. He looks up at her and stares. The woman is unsure what to do or say, not knowing what this man thinks of her.

Then he drops the dust pan and broom, it clattering to the floor noisily. Grey eyes snap at the other man, his voice making the woman wince, "VALE!"

Vale just ignores his teammate and introduces the woman, "David, this is Eve. She's a Hunter. Eve, this is David, the Titan of the team. That leaves me, Vale, the Warlock of our team.

Eve doesn't get a chance to answer. David begins yelling at the Warlock who looks uninterested as he opens a book. It causes her to raise a brow curious as to what she has gotten herself into yet leaves her amused.

Before she knows it, the yelling has stopped as soon as it began. The muscular man who clearly is six feet at the least, taller than Vale, is staring at her. And like that, the man turns around and ignores her as he begins cleaning up his mess again.

"Ignore David. He's not a fan of Hunters, and neither am I. However, a team should be balanced with a Guardian of each class. Give him time and he will come around."

"The hell I will!"

This merely causes a smile to form on the woman's lips as she tries not to laugh. A squeak of a giggle bursts free causing both men to stop and look at her. The Awoken raises a brow with an amused smile on his face while the Titan is unsure what just happened.

"Aw shucks, we broke her."

This causes the woman to start laughing out loud. It's music to the men's ears, a cute adorable sound that is so innocent and full of light. It's contagious, canceling out all negative energy around and shining a light in the darkness. In a matter of seconds, a smile appears on David's face as he starts laughing along with her, Vale's higher pitch chuckling joining them.

 **~Vale**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick thanks to TJMike for review. And thanks to everyone for reading.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Destiny, only my OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Somewhere on Earth, in a zone once known as Russia but now referred to as Old Russia presently, silence fills the void. Dust twirls and spins as the wind roars in the distance. Rusted and abandoned buildings lie scattered around like a graveyard. The territory belongs to the Fallen, darkness.

The silence is broken by gunshots and screaming. Emerging from an abandon building are three figures: one dressed in all black and thin, jumping around. Another in pure white and tall, their long coat swishing around their body as they dodge bullets and shoot with their own. The third is a larger figure, red heavy armor, bulkier than the others. He is the source of the screaming. Why?

"FIRE! FIRE! PUT IT OUT!" David runs around, his cloak on fire. Somehow, he managed to catch his own cloak on fire. Now he's running around for someone to put it out.

Sighing, the regal Awoken man states, "Kind of busy here David. We are in the middle of a fight."

The female Hunter fizzes in and out, visible void crawling along daggers. For every hit on a member of the Fallen, they disintegrate into nothing but ash. She doesn't even glance at the member of the fireteam as he continues to run around, his cloak still on fire. In a quiet voice, she tells him over the coms, "Stop, drop, and roll."

"WHAT?!" He doesn't get to say anything as the woman repeats herself, "Stop, drop, and roll."

While his teammates obliterate the enemies, the Titan stops, drops to the ground and begins rolling around in the dirt. In no time, the fire is out.

Destroying the Fallen with blades and bullets, the female and Awoken man relax. Looking over, they stare at the Titan on their team. The back of his armor is scorched in black, what little remains of his cloak now hangs in little rigged ends, all while dirt covers his entire armor.

"He looks like a dog rolling around like that."

Vale chokes on the water he pulled out to drink. Coughing, he looks up at the Hunter then back at the Titan still rolling in the dirt. The corners of his lips pull up, eyes bright with amusement. "Stella, please record this."

An alabaster ghost comes out. A feminine voice informs him, "Recording now."

The two continue to watch the Titan rolling in the ground as the ghost dubbed Stella continues to record it. Neither team member has the energy to inform David that the fire is out. No, it's not about energy. They just don't want to tell him. After all, this is pure gold and free entertainment to them.

* * *

 **~Vale**


	3. Chapter 3

**TJMike has asked a question on Vale's class. Eve is a Hunter, David a Titan, and Vale is a Warlocks. As for which game he asked about, this most likely will take place during the first game or before it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Destiny, only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Passed out on the black couch is the pale human woman. Her hair is falling out of the ponytail she put it in, red strands covering her face. Neither men have the guts to wake her, afraid of what might happen. Sure, the Huntress is a quiet person, but she is deadly on the field with a weird sense of humor. That's right, David didn't forget what happened.

Speaking of David, he's sitting on the window seat in the living room, arms resting on his knees. Dangling from his fingertips is a can of beer. His roommate, an Awoken, is sitting on the other end of the couch, closes to the kitchen. His feet are propped up on the coffee table, sipping his own beer.

The coffee table on the other hand, it's litter with beer cans. They decided to spend an evening drinking and invited their newb over.

David tips his can back, finishing off the rest of his beer. "Damn, can't believe she passed out. And here I was waiting to see what kind of drunk she is."

A snort comes from Vale, very unlike him. "I think she was drunk. She added more to our conversations than usual."

"Maybe, but she did pass out on us first. Too bad."

There's a glint of mischief in the blond's eyes. Recognizing it from their own, the alabaster haired man grins, "Too bad indeed."

* * *

A few days later finds the Huntress dressed in a different set of armor, not her usual. The pants are skin tight of white material. The rest of the armor is a light grey, shimmering like as if embed with sparkles. The cloak over the mask is a soft shade of pink, the helmet matching the rest of the armor.

They are standing just outside the hall where the Vanguard are located. Behind Eve are her two teammates, smirks upon their faces. They don't need to know what she's thinking, after all, this was the agreement.

The muscular human grins, "Well? Come on man."

"It would do you well to get this over with quick, Eve," advices Vale, a smirk upon his face and voice filled with amusement.

Taking a deep breath, she straightens up and marches forward. The two men follow behind snickering. They stick close to the wall, away from the middle of the room yet still where they can get a good sight of what is about to go down.

Everyone knows Cayde hates people sitting, running, jumping on his map or even putting anything on it. So, today, a new thing is about to happen. Eve doesn't stop moving, simply walking up to the table. There, she climbs up on it causing those nearby to stare in confusion. Then she strikes a sexy pose on the map.

In a monotone voice, she states, "Paint me like one of your French girls."

No one can say anything. Best of all, Cayde-6 stares at the Hunteress in disbelief. Why in the hell would someone, one of his Hunters, do something like this? Then again, he shouldn't be surprised.

Sighing, he tells the female Hunter, "Get the hell off my map Hunter!"

Sure, Hunters would do something like this, but not on his map. "Are you deaf Hunter?"

Without another warning, the woman jumps to her feet and takes off on a mad dash out of the Vanguard's room. Behind her, everyone is left startled, some amused, others confused.

Whispers start up among the guardians. Meanwhile, the two males who put their teammate up to it, they are trying not to laugh. They made sure their ghosts recorded it.

Outside, the tower, they find the woman near the railing. David grins, "That was priceless!"

Vale smirks, "I have to agree with David."

As for the woman, she glares at them. She did not think it was priceless. The moment the Exo went to his hips, hands touching his pistols, Eve took off like her life depended on it. She's sure if he had to tell her a third time, her life would have depended on it.

The Awoken pats her shoulder, "Next time, don't pass out on us drinking." He moves ahead of her and starts walking toward a different tower with the Titan.

Oh, she knows alright. Slowly, she pulls out her daggers and start marches toward the two. They never did tell her the first person to get drunk or pass out would have to do a dare of their choice. There won't be a next time, she'll make sure of that.

David looks over his shoulder and freezes. "Dude, put those down!" He holds up his hands as if surrendering would save them.

Curious, Vale turns around and freezes. His blood runs cold, knowing that this woman is not afraid to attack them.

One word, that's all she says. It's all the Warlock and Titan needs to take off on a mad run.

" _Run."_

Throughout the tower, yelling and screams are heard. The flashes of color and explosions happening causes havoc in the towers. Many stop and watch wondering what is going on. As for the Vanguards, someone has to inform them what is happening. After what happened earlier with the map incident, you'd think nothing else would surprise them.

* * *

 **Okay, I took the idea from a pin on Pinterest. If you know which one I'm talking about, you get a cookie. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **~Vale**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back~**

 **Anyway, Shout out to Katie Kammann! Head over to her page and read her story, Warlock of the Heart. It's very good. Leave her a kind review please! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Destiny.**

 **Chapter Four**

Stumbling out of a dark bedroom, the blond man rubs at his eyes. His hair is a mess and cloths wrinkled from sleeping in them. He takes notice of his roommate slaving away over the stove, no doubt making a big breakfast. The question though, is why?

"Vale? Why are you making a lot of food?" David walks over to the table and notices there are three sets of dishes, "Someone coming over?"

The Awoken looks over at him and sighs, "Go look in the living room." The man wearing the purple plaid apron returns to making bacon. The apron was a gift one year, really a joke from David.

Rolling his shoulders, the taller man wanders out of the kitchen. The living room is dark, the curtains closed shut so the room is pitch black. At first glance, nothing sticks out. Upon closer inspection, there's a blob curled up with spare blankets on the couch. There's only one person who would come over and pass out on their couch.

Turning back to the kitchen, the Titan takes a seat at the table. "Why is she here? I mean, she's always here, but why is she passed out on our couch? Tell me she didn't get drunk and decided to crash here instead of her place."

Placing a plate of bacon on the table with a tower of pancakes, Vale walks over to the fridge to pull out some fruit. "She was already here when I got up."

"Wait? What? She doesn't have a key dude!"

Chuckling quietly, the Awoken smiles over his shoulder at his partner, "That won't stop a Hunter from getting through a locked door."

Rubbing his temples, head hurting already from the lack of sleep and muscles aching after his last mission. He got pulled by Zavala to aid another team. Turns out, they ended up running for days with little sleep and constantly battling. It's taken a toll on him, that team being inexperienced. Good thing it was a one-time deal or he'd quit right then and there.

Deciding to eat, the tanned man begins filling his plate with food, even placing some fruit that Vale just cut up. "Freaking Hunters. I still don't get why they love their daggers, sneaking around, and breaking into places. I mean, their sense of humor is so weird."

"Perhaps, but you have to admit, our Hunter has kept things interesting in weird ways. There was the incident where she commented on you looking like a dog rolling in the dirt."

The human groans, "Don't remind me. It's embarrassing."

Instead of talking, they fall into a normal silence. The only sounds are those of silverware scrapping against plates and chewing.

Draining a glass of orange juice, David looks up at his roommate, "You know, it was funny when she chased us around the tower after putting her through that dare."

The color drains from Vale's face, causing the Titan to chuckle. "I disagree. You were not the one who got impaled by those daggers of hers, multiple times. Although," he grins, "It was amusing to watch you get chased off the edge and fall to your death."

"That was stupid. I don't even know how I managed that. I think she did that on purpose—Oh! Remember that mission afterwards? How she literally dumbfounded the Fallen captain by hugging him?"

Vale chokes on his juice, remembering that incident. It was something they promised not to tell the Vanguard. They would have grounded her until they deemed her mentally stable for missions. "Ack—Yes. And then she just took off running. I think the best part was the explosion. The Vanguard are still trying to figure out how we got close enough to take that captain out with a grenade."

A thud from the living room causes the two to look toward the dark doorway. There's some movement heard before feet shuffling their way. Emerging from the cave is a sight to see: Eve in all her glory of sleepiness. The woman's hair is a tangled mess, like a rat's nest. She's dressed in her usual black pants, part of her armor suit. The only difference, all her armor is no doubt lying with her weapons and boots by the door in a hump of a pile. Even her long sleeve shirt is off, revealing a dark red tank top, her pale shoulders showing off.

Smiling sweetly, Vale greets her, "Good morning Eve. Come sit and help yourself to some breakfast."

They watch as she shuffles toward the table, taking a seat next to Vale half-awake. She fills her plate and begins eating. It's amazing how food transforms her. There was that one time she was napping at their place and they woke her up. Oh, she literally growled at them. Give her food afterwards, and she became her normal self.

Figuring she's had enough to eat so she won't bite their heads off, David asks, "So, why did you crash here?"

Her orange eyes look up at him. They glance to the Awoken then back to the human, a fork in her mouth. Pulling it out, she finishes chewing the piece of food and answers, "Sorry about that, and breaking in. I didn't want to wake anyone."

Sighing, Vale props his head up with an arm on the table so he's looking at her, "Just knock or com one of us to let you in."

Giving a small nod, the Huntress returns to her food, grabbing more bacon and fruit. The two men just watch as the small woman eat food. It always makes them wonder how she can eat so much being a small thing.

Curious, the tallest man, David, asks, "Where do you put all that food?"

"DAVID!" hollers the blue-skinned man, his head snapping towards the Titan, "You don't just ask a woman that!"

"What? I'm curious…What are you doing Eve?"

Confused, both men watch as the woman gets up and starts opening drawers. Finding the one she's looking for; the redhead digs around before pulling out a large knife. She turns around, the large cutting knife in her hand. There's a creepy grin on her face that sends shivers down both men's spine.

Tilting her head to the side, "Why don't I show you?"

Without warning she charges toward the Titan. He screams as he jumps to his feet, the chair clattering to the floor. Vale sits there watching as the Huntress chases the Titan around. David continues to scream whether out of fright or for Vale to help him. At this point, Vale's ghost is already out recording the commotion.

The sound of something breaking causes to sigh. Looking over his shoulder toward the living room, he hollers, "You break it, you replace it!"

"VALE! HELP ME! AHHHHHHHH!"

Deciding not to get involved, the Awoken stands. Better to clear the table instead of letting those two create a bigger mess.

 **WANTED: Beta! Know someone or if you're one and interested in Beta reading for me, send me a PM.**

 **~Vale**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've got nothing to say but enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Destiny, only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

"This sucks! I mean, we've been here so many times! Why can't they just send us somewhere new?" complains the heavy armored Titan.

They have been scouting the area of Old Russia again. They were assigned a different area they hadn't been too, rumor of Fallen movement. For a while, the fireteam were using their sparrows to cover more ground, but after seeing nothing, they decided to walk around the more congested buildings.

Sighing, the Awoken agrees, "I agree. There is no reason to keep sending us to Old Russia when we are more than capable of missions outside of Earth."

The red Titan stops for a moment. He looks around before spinning in circles. He exclaims, "DUDE! We lost Eve!"

Stopping, Vale does a sharp about haste. His sky-blue eyes scan the desert like area. They quickly turn on his human friend. "How did you lose her! She was right beside you!"

Of all the times for them to lose the Huntress, now was not a good time. David growls, aiming his gun at the Warlock, "Don't you blame me! You're as much to blame!"

"Idiot." He ignores how the Titan said he's not to blame then says Vale is to be blamed as well, aka, blaming himself despite what he said. Then again, the man was never real bright with those things.

The Titan's orange ghost pops out. It states, "I am picking up Eve's location."

Both Guardians look at each other before taking off in the direction they came from. They sprint across the desert, passing under rusted abandon five story buildings. The orange ghost keeps them update, the closer they get. In no time, they should be at Eve's location. Looking up, they slowly turn their heads heads look at one anther before jumping through the whole to the next floor.

After bouncing through the second floor, they storm the stairs, feet pounding upon each step. Although Blaze, David's orange ghost, says she is stable, there is always need to worry. After all, there are many times such as the hug grenade incident and a few others that Eve jumps into. Leaving her alone, now that is asking for trouble.

Slamming the door open to the fourth floor causes both men to freeze, still as a statue. Inside, the level is pitch dark, the only light coming from the room ahead. Alarmed and armed, the duo slowly walks forward, ready to aim and fire even though they are not picking up anything. Entering the room though, they are left stunned.

Sitting on an old worn down couch is none other than their Huntress. Her white ghost is resting on her shoulder. Their focus is on a screen that is showing some sort of film.

Lowering his gun, David eyes the female, "What the hell man? Don't just disappear on us like that!"

Agreeing with the Titan, the Awoken lowers his weapon as well. "David is right, you can't just disappear on us."

The female Hunter looks at them, her expression unreadable with her helmet on. Her shoulders rise and fall in a shrug before she points at the screen. On it is an old film, one clearly from a time before the Golden Age. There are kid like people with tall ones, all carrying swords. One very tall man is dressed in grey robes and a pointy hat, a staff in his hands. They are traveling through a snowy mountain.

Deciding the show looks interesting, the Red armored man walks over and takes a seat to Eve's right. "This looks interesting. Shut the door Vale!"

Vale's need to lecture the two is overruled by his very own curiosity of the shows. He complies by shutting the door and take the other side of their female team member. "What is this called?"

Leaning forward, Eve grabs three very weathered thin cases holding a disc each. Vale looks at them, "A **Lord of the Rings** Trilogy? Is this the first one, **The Fellowship of the Ring**?"

"Yes. From the beginning?" asks the Huntress.

David kicks his feet up, his fusion gun lying across his lap. "Hell yeah! I mean, there aren't any Fallen in the area and we've swept the area multiple times on our Sparrows. Let's kick back and watch this!"

Deciding to agree, the Awoken crosses a leg over the other, his favorite hand gun dangling over the edge of the couch in his fingers. If anything, they can kill some time watching a movie, take the films and equipment to watch the rest at a later point. Heck, the fact that Eve got the old equipment working is a miracle.

Vale relaxes as the film begins. He looks over at his two teammates, "Let's not put this in our report."

The Titan chuckles, "Not like we haven't done so before."

"Agreed," says the woman amused.

It's times like these that they can truly sit back and relax. Of course, there will be questions, but the Vanguard are always full of questions. And if it takes a turn for an interrogation, well, they always have a few escape plans up their sleeves. Hopefully they never have to use them or they'll be in bigger trouble. Better yet, Vale prays to the Traveler that the Vanguard just accepts their story, maybe state they lost their Huntress who decided to play investigator and spent hours hunting her down because she decided to constantly move, never staying in one place. It would work...right?

* * *

 **Another done! What do you think? Any crazy ideas you would love to see featured?**

 **~Vale**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm just full of ideas threatening to spill over~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Destiny, only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Lying on their backs, the two roommates relax as warm rays of golden light hits their bare skin that it can find. It's a rare day off that Vale decided they needed to get some sunlight, so now they are out in the grassy area of the main plaza of the Tower. There are other Guardians coming and going, vendors busy with business, some people just chilling as they chat with one another, and a game with a ball going on.

The dirty-blond man lying on his back, arms resting behind his head, looks over at the peaceful Awoken, "You know, I think Eve would enjoy this."

"If we are with her, then she would. However," states the ashen-blue skin man, "She does not like to be around too many people."

David chuckles, turning his tan face to the bright burning orb of fire in the sky. "That's right. Makes you wonder what she's up to today."

"Knowing the hobby or as you call it, corruption I bestowed upon her, reading. She's almost as much of a Warlock as I am with the way she loves to read."

With that, both men fall into a comfortable silence. The day is warm with clears skies, the perfect idea of a beautiful day. There was no one running around, aka, them being ridiculous or performing a dare. No one was returning in a near death state causing chaos among everyone nor any emergencies requiring Guardians to report to basically an assigned battle station.

At some point, both men end up dozing lightly. It is a calm peaceful doze that does not happen often. However, at the sound of a ship's loud engine that sounds like it'll explode any moment and people exclaiming things such as, "Look there!" "What happened to them?!" they are awoken.

Sitting up curious, they look toward the ship that looks as if it has seen better days. There are scorch marks, sparks from various components that run the ship, and large dents everywhere. The color is nearly hidden by the black scotch marks. The worst part, David and Vale recognize the ship.

Alarmed and worried, they jump to their feet and sprint across the plaza. They push other Guardians out of the way not so gently in their rush to reach the dock where the ship is heading to. Halfway up a set of stairs, an explosion rocks the hangers causing them to stumble.

This does not stop either of them, only causes more concern as the two climbclimbs to their feet and start double jumping over people and rails to get to the docking bay she is at. The once white ship comes into view, a fire blazing uncontrollably where the engine would be.

"Dang it! What in the galaxy did she get herself into?" demands the Awoken worried sick.

David doesn't say anything for once, more concerned that she is injured. Usually he would agree with Vale, but this is not the time to be stupid. Better to not waste time talking and arguing, instead get their butts over to their teammate.

Jumping over the crowd that has congested at the end of the dock, they stop at the sight of the Hunter Vanguard standing there. The Exo known as Cayde is chatting with their Huntress who is dressed in purple and grey armor suit. Her black and purple set got snagged, tearing on a last mission when they encountered the Fallen.

David rubs the back of his neck, "Well, at least she looks fine."

"Thank the Traveler," sighs the other man. He pinches the bridge of his nose ticked she took a mission without them. Something always goes wrong when she goes off on her own.

Cupping his hands around his mouth, the Titan hollers, "HEY! EVE!"

Both Hunters stop whatever they are talking about to turn toward them. David is waving his hands while the Awoken wishes he could just disappear. Leave it to the Titan to do something like this. Oh, how he wishes he could disappear like a Hunter right now. Great, now Eve's habits are rubbing off on him.

"You guys her fireteam?" asks the Exo.

Vale follows at a slow steady pace, posture perfect like that of a noble in the very ancient days of kings and queens. His roommate though, just walks casually, arms behind his head with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey?! We've gone on missions with her all the time! I'm the Red Titan and he's the Prince Warlock!" The taller man points to the Awoken.

Vale growls, "I am not a Prince! I am a highly maintained Warlock who appears to be the only one with their head on their shoulder unlike you two!"

Scuffing, the muscular Titan crosses his arms over his chest, "Oh really? If I remember, you lost your head on the last mission. What happened—that's right! We ended up falling down a cliff into a pool of water. You were screaming about how your armor got scratched and dented while your hair was a mess."

Eve shakes her head, helmet still in place. The two teammates continue to argue, David look all smug while Vale loses his cool.

"Is this normal? Them pushing each other's buttons like that?"

Shrugging the Huntress turns around to her ruined ship which is no longer on fire. "Who knows, I'm not around often when it happens…can I get double pay and repairs free?"

Cayde jumps back, "What? No! That wasn't the agreement!"

Grinning behind her helmet, she slowly turns her helm toward him, "Or shall I explain the truth behind the mission you sent me on?"

"Ugh, you're impossible Guardian!" complains the Vanguard. Huffing, he agrees, "Fine. Only because I really don't want Zavala and Ikora breathing down my neck. We agree that the patrol I sent ya on turned out overrunedoverruled by Fallen and you had to fight your way out on the shipship, right?"

A tilt of the head to the side makes him wish he had eyebrows to raise one. "You realize I did just that. If it's a patrol, good luck with the reason for. I expect full repairs and that pay within the next few hours. I need a new sniping rifle, mine got used as a bat."

As proof, the woman's ghost materializes her sniper rifle. It was her first one since her first revival. Now, it is dented up and cracked in pieces, the scope missing. "I ran out of bullets."

Sighing, the Hunter shakes his head, arms crossed over his chest. "Only you Hunter. Fine, you'll have your pay in a few hours. I'll talk with Amanda about getting repairs done. Now go break those two up already; the Awoken's voice sounds like a Fallen screech."

Giving a two-finger salute, the woman turns around toward the two men. Changing how she holds the sniper rifle with her hands, she marches forward. And she swings! Vale crashes into David who falls off the cliff. In a few seconds, he is revived next to the other man.

"What was that for?!" hollers the Titan.

Her white ghost materializes her rifle back into her inventory. Eve holds both hands out as to say _I don't know_.

As for the AlabastorAlabaster haired man, he glares at her once right on his legs again. "David, how about a game of cat and mouse. We're the cats, she's the mouse?"

Catching onto his teammate's plan, he gives a mischievous grin, "Sounds like a plan. Run Eve, run like the little mouse you are!"

The Huntress eyes them before. A laugh breaks out of her as she turns around and takes off running, "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!"

Titan and Warlock do not miss a beat. As soon as she took off running, laughing crazy like and yelling something about being a gingerbread man, they were hot on the trail. For once, she's not chasing them around. Revenge sounds and feels good, to be on the other end rather than chased and killed repeatedly by her anger. No, she angered one who decided to team up with him; she won't escape them.

Meanwhile, the Vanguard Hunter stands there wondering what just happened. One second his Hunter is threatening to give away the real reason why he sent her on the mission if he didn't double the pay and pay for the repairs. That, and he feels bad for the rifle she ruined trying to get away. But this?! What just happened? He's heard the rumors that this team does crazy stuff but to see it is shocking.

* * *

 **Well, seems my chapters are getting longer so WHOOO HOOO!**

 **Vale out~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's yet another. Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Destiny, only my OCs. Nax belongs to Katie Kammann's.**

 **Big thanks to my Beta TJMike. He helped with the first edit. Then I wasn't happy so I edited it once again. Oh well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

In a pitch-black room, the occupant tosses and turns, tangling themselves up in the mountain of blankets. Every night it's the same; a few hours of good sleep before it turns into restless sleep. It ends as quick as it began, resulting in the woman sitting up, eyes wide as she gasps for air, sweat streaming down her face. Hands professionally untangle the mass of material from her body before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, toes just touching the wood floors.

Folded in half, head between her knees, the petite woman fights for her breath. It comes in too fast resulting in hyperventilation as she digs her nails into her scalp. It's taken a while to learn how to cope with hyperventilation, but even now, it still is hard to escape this state of panic. In a low shaky voice, the Huntress begins counting.

Seconds tick into minutes. In the utter silence, Eve's barely audible counting is the only sound in the room with the clock's ticking. As the minutes pass, so does the breathing, leveling out without gulping for air. Nights like these reminds the woman how much she misses her fireteam when they're out on solo missions. If they were back, she would break into their quarters and crash on the couch there. Their presences always helped with nights such as these.

Leaning forward, the thin figure plants her feet completely on the ground, legs taking the brunt of her weight. Barefoot, she walks across the soft carpet to the end of her bed. At the end, she turns on the cold dark wood floors down a wide hallway. Her open bedroom is nestled behind the bathroom wall, her office space at the end of the bed yet end of the wide hall. The hall itself is filled with dark bookshelves and a living space before it opens into an identical space the size of the bedroom. That's where her dining and kitchen is along with the door leading into the hallway.

Halfway down the hallway, Eve opens the only door. A hand searches the wall until it runs across a switch that she flips up. Light illuminates, revealing a pristine bathroom of white tile and floors with black wood accents. To the left is the black vanity with a white quartz counter, a shelving unit in the middle followed by a toilet. To the right sits a large soaking tub with a shower.

Like clockwork after every nightmare, the redhead woman steps over to the shower, fingers nimbly reaching for the nobs. Not bothering with the cold water, she twists the nob for hot water until it is raining down in steady streams. Stripping out of her clothes, she stands under the hot water. It beats down on her body akin to hot needles. Steam rises into the air, fogging the bathroom mirrors up as tension slowly melts off her shoulders.

For the next thirty minutes, the ghostly white woman is like a statue, leaning against the shower wall as the water beats down on her. Empty eyes crack, a groan escaping chapped lips as Eve gently pushes herself off the shower wall and turns the water off.

Cold air nips at any bare skin as she steps onto the glassy ceramic tiles. Slender toothpicks for fingers wrap around a plum fluffy towel. Gently drying off, the redhead woman wraps it around her body before snatching a smaller one to caress crimson locks as she exits the wash closet.

Wandering over to her bed, the Huntress tosses the smaller towel carelessly onto it while opening one of two coal wardrobes. The towel around her body pools around her small feet. Slowly, undergarments are pulled on followed by a pair of black skin-tight jeans with a wine sleeveless shirt. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, ankle combat boots are yanked on.

Leaving the mess behind, not even bothering to shut the wardrobe door or flip the lights off in the bathroom, Eve shuffles her feet to the front door like a zombie. Pulling a vintage bomber jacket off a wall hook, the woman struggles trying to get her arms through. She's a bit uncoordinated but manages after a few seconds of trying. A soft blanket scarf of grey is nestled around her neck.

Gripping the silver handle of the door white knuckled, Eve contemplates whether to go for a walk or just crash on her fireteam's couch even though they aren't there. It's a war, tugging for comfort of the couch or walk until she is tired. To go collapse on the couch would leave her lonely as Vale and David are not home. Then she would still be lonely even walking by herself.

Shaking her head, she twists the door and steps into the serene empty hall. The door closes behind her with a thud, not even bothering to make it shut quietly. Not missing a beat, feet turn to the right, taking her to a silver elevator that opens as someone exits. The person is a fellow Guardian, part of the Warlock class. The Warlock is an Exo, who keeps to themselves unless with their team or friends, never really taking much interest in even being friendly or greeting Eve. Usually Eve would greet the man, but the Exo never really responds to her greeting. Tonight though, she doesn't bother evening giving a simple _Good evening_ or a _Hello_ , her mind a mess as she tries to decide what to do.

A few seconds pass before a finger presses down on a dipped button. The doors slide shut, giving a slight shutter before propelling downwards. It does not stop at any other floor, the light flashing level they are on before moving onto the next. In a minute or two, it stops on the number one, a dinging going off as the metal doors slide open.

Stepping off, the female Guardian soundlessly walks across the gold veined marble flooring. Nudging the glass door forward, Eve is met by dark skies and an empty plaza. A gusty breeze tangles long strands behind her. Reaching back, hands expertly undoes the mess of knots her hair has become in mere seconds before combed into a ponytail high upon her head.

Yanking the zipper up cuts the wind from blowing through her while cramming hands into the jacket's pockets keeps them warm. A quick scan with orange eyes informs Eve it is late. Yet, it's not late enough for everyone to be home sleeping. Instead, those who are awake could be out eating a very late diner or visiting the bars and clubs that run into the wee morning hours.

Exiting the area of the main tower, Eve chooses a random direction to wander through the mostly empty streets. Businesses line either side of the streets, most lights out and closed for the day. The few that are still on, lights and music pouring out into the streets fall in the same category yet goes by several names such as bars, pubs, and clubs.

Passing by a club, the soft music tries enticing the red head. She stops to listen to it, wondering if she should go in or not. Around her, several people, civilians and Guardians alike, stroll past. With a gentle shake of her head, the woman continues with her walk.

The darkness of night is calming, more so than that buildings create, such as her apartment. The darkness the walls create with one large window is unsettling. However, at the same time, any type of darkness easily turns from serene to whispering temptations and lies at the edge of her mind. It tries to bring down her walls, remind her just how hollow and lonely she is on the inside. This darkness uses this tactic to try and break her, to bring her into its fold where she will suffocate and drown for eternity with no one to come to her rescue. It is this very reason she must be careful.

Something soft bumps into her leg, snapping the redhead from her string of borderline darkness. Curious and alarmed, she looks down to find a blob of black fur rubbing itself against one leg. It maneuvers between her legs to rub itself against the other. Sensing her stare, it stops and looks up with one artic blue eye and one silver-white one with a bright pink cut through it.

Squatting to the kitten's level, or as close as possible, the Huntress picks up it up. She holds it in front of her as if unsure what to do with it. If anyone saw her, they would wonder if she's crazy with how she's holding the poor animal.

"Male…No collar so a stray…" Turning the kitten to the side, she eyes it, "Rib bones sticking out. Too skinny but easy to fix with food…"

Standing straight, Eve maneuvers the kitten to the crook of one arm, using a finger to tap the top part of the scar that goes through his eye. This causes the kitten to throw a hissy fit of just that, hissing. He tries clawing at her but she's unfazed by it nor doing anything about his tiny teeth biting, more like gnawing, on her fingers.

"Blind in one eye…" Grinning, orange eyes look down at the fuzz ball in the crook of her arm. One blue one looks up at her, a meow of questioning. "Mr. Fluff, you are coming home with me."

Unzipping her jacket, Eve stuffs the kitten in it with a meow of protest. Not missing a beat, she zips it up just enough for a small head to stick out. She feels the little rascal move around before a furry black head pops out. It causes Eve to giggle and rub his head. Fluff snaps out of his confused state and meows in approval, purring with delight at getting a rub even just on the head, but also for the unexpected warmth.

Satisfied that the kitten approves, the Huntress picks up her aimless walking once again. Minutes fly by as do buildings. There isn't anything eye catching until she spots a familiar Ramen stand up ahead. It's the same one she visits frequently on nights like this. She can walk for hours, always taking a different path, yet her feet always lead her to this same Ramen stand.

Deciding not to eat, more like not in the mood to eat, she continues past it. The kitten sniffs in the air as they pass it, meowing in question as to why they aren't stopping when it smells so good. Eve rubs it head, not wanting to stop, but upon hearing a familiar voice, she stops in her tracks.

Ignoring all other noise, the woman focuses on the voice: it belongs to her Vanguard, Cayde. He's talking to someone who replies in a feminine voice. Curious, she slowly pivots on her heels to peek. Sitting beside Cayde is a blue-haired Awoken Warlock. And here Eve thought Cayde didn't care for Warlocks with his constant jokes and arguing with Ikora. Guess this says otherwise.

Returning to the direction she was going in; the human female takes a step forward only to stop once again when she hears something about Red. She doesn't mean to eavesdrop, it just happens. However, she's also curious about who Cayde would be talking to but now there is Red. The Awoken female says something about a Hunter named Red. Sighing in relief, the tension leaves Eve's shoulders that built up quick upon her teammate's nickname.

David, the Titan on Eve's team, goes by the nickname Red. It's also his codename on missions, just like Vale's is Prince. However, this Hunter goes by Red, as an actual name, not a nickname. She knows who this guy is faintly, having never had a direct encounter with him. She knows he is constantly harassing women. Perhaps the reason she hasn't had a direct encounter, more like him approaching her, is due to the fact she has a reputation of stabbing people without hesitation. That, and her teammates would join in the mascaraed if he tried anything. For now, Eve can only hope this other woman doesn't get hurt by the guy.

Remembering why she's out, Eve takes a few steps forward, however, the grumbling of her stomach stops her. She groans out loud, not caring who hears her. She shouldn't get mad as it is her fault for not eating anything but a sandwich for an actual meal.

Not trying to go any further forward, Eve pivots on her heels. Being short, five feet, the top of the banners hanging on the outside of the Ramen stand have around an inch to three above her head, making it easy to pass through without ducking or brushing them out of her way. Once inside, she looks around and finds just the Exo Hunter, Cayde-6 sitting with a blue-haired Awoken that Eve does not recognize. They are sitting towards the middle of the bar. Not wanting to intrude or interrupt after having eavesdropped by accident, the twig of a woman moves to the far left and takes a seat. There isn't anyone else, and even so, the Ramen stand only holds around seven to nine people at a time.

The Ramen owner comes over. He's a short man with tan skin and grey hair pulled back in a simple short ponytail. Despite the wrinkles of aging, the man greets her warmly with a smile, "The usual?"

Nodding her head, Eve adds, "Yes please…add a side of fish for my furry friend please."

Looking down at the girl, a dark furry head looks up from the jacket with two different colored eyes. He simply nods his head as he pulls out a bottle of sake with a cup, placing them in front of her "I will be back with the fish. The Ramen will take time."

Again, she nods her head, "Thank you." She watches the man head off to the back to start his orders.

Reaching out with a hand, long white fingers grip the sage green bottle filled with sake. She gingerly pours some into the matching glass. Placing the bottle down, she picks up the glass with the same hand, swirling the content like she would wine, mind wandering elsewhere for a bit. Then, just like that, she returns to reality and where she's at. Not wasting another moment, she tips the glass back, downing the bitter sweetness.

A black head leans forward from her jacket and sniffs the glass. Trying to lean forward more, the kitten sticks it tongue out, wanting to lick the cup. Eve scuffs before bopping him on the nose, "No, I don't need a drunk kitten. Vale will kill me." She smiles when Fluff looks up meowing in protest.

A small platter of raw pink fish cut up appears in front of Eve with a tall glass of a deep purple liquid. Surprised by the extra drink, the woman looks up to question the vendor but finds him already back to work. Smiling sadly, she returns to the kitten who is nearly falling out of her jacket.

"Alright, calm yourself Mr. Fluff." She gently lifts the black fur ball from her jacket and sets him on the counter in front of her. Fluff sniffs cautiously before meowing at her as if asking if this is his. Then he doesn't wait for a reply as he starts inhaling small bites of the salmon.

Placing the sake glass down, Eve immediately goes after the purple liquid. It trickles down her throat with a slight burn of strong alcohol mixed with the sweetness of plums. Having drank it so fast, it gives her a buzz, a feeling of sudden warmth that she welcomes.

As she places the now empty glass and goes to pour another of sake, a sudden noise startles her, drops of the bitter sweetness splattering around the sage green cup. Looking up, she finds the female Warlock from hallway down the Ramen bar to her left and picking up Mr. Fluff. She watches as he protests, meowing on and on as he was pulled away from his food. It's so out of the blue that Eve can only sit there, unsure what to do, the bottle of sake still in her hand yet forgotten as she watches the scene fold out in front of her.

The Warlock squeals, cuddling, or is it squishing, the underfed kitten. It's amusing honestly, especially if there isn't any intention to harm her new pet. So, Eve listens as the woman baby talks her pet.

"Who's a cute fur baby? You are! Yes you, itty bitty baby!"

However, the Huntress was not prepared for the attention to be turned to her. She watches as the other woman looks up and smiles at her, Mr. Fluff still wiggling in her arms. He stops and looks at her with pleading eyes but dangles in defeat when Eve makes no move to move.

"Are you this baby's momma?" asks the Warlock.

Momma? Now that's a name of sorts Eve never thought of. She's really his owner since she's fed and named him. But does that make her Mr. Fluff's mom? If you think about it, the kitten is a runt and malnourished with no other cats or kittens in the area leaving him alone, so maybe it does.

"I suppose?" It comes out more as a question than a statement. Eve is still thinking on whether she is his mother as of now or not. Maybe she should have said she's his caretaker instead.

One last nuzzle, the blue-haired woman gently returns Fluff to the counter. The smaller woman puts the bottle down and watches as Fluff shakes out his fur before darting back to his food. He keeps looking up with his one good eye at the other woman, determined not to be pulled away from his food. It's amusing until the spotlight is put on the Hunter, who is thinking of grabbing her kitten, drop some glimmer, and blink into the street.

"Are you Eve?"

Wait, what? Eve stares at the Warlock who she's never met nor seen as she stays clear of all crowds.

"I am…do I know you?" More like she should ask how this Warlock knows her? Sure, Cayde may have said something, but why would he unless this Warlock was in the presence of one of her team's stunts. Even then, she's never run into this other woman or is Eve important enough for others to talk about.

Another smile is sent her way. "Nope, but I know you through Evie. Sorry," she sticks out her hand, "I'm Nax!"

Now she's expected to perform the action called hand shaking. Topaz orbs eyes the other woman's hand. She gives a firm shake and pulls her hand back immediately. Living with David and Vale, she's picked up a few habits from them. One is from Vale; staying ultra clean and germs being a no go. Okay, he isn't that bad except when it comes to his appearance and the apartment, so maybe Eve's is more along the line of touching people even if it's just a hand shake or someone touching her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you. You know me already; Eve." Her face reddens at what she just said. Nax already knows her name so why did she say that? She quickly returns to staring at her empty wine glass and half full sake glass, the spilled liquid still splattered around. Deciding to keep herself busy and ignoring her embarrassing moment, Eve grabs a paper towel and wipes up the liquid.

Deciding to try again, she keeps her mind busy wiping up the mess but asks, "You said Evie? I've met her a few times. I like her; she's nice."

It doesn't matter anymore, Eve now realizes it's he alcohol affecting her. Vale and David said when she drinks, she becomes more talkative and slightly embarrasses herself when she talks tipsy or drunk. She grabs the cup of sake and downs it before immediately pouring another. Between that strong glass of plum wine and sake, she should accomplish her goal of getting drunk before leaving the Ramen stand tonight. Okay, she just made that goal as of a few seconds ago.

"You really don't know me, do you?"

What kind of question is that, thinks Eve. She looks up and studies the woman: ocean blue hair with bright blue eyes that compliments the soft blue-grey hue skin. This Awoken is someone she's never met nor does the name Nax rings a bell. Now she's really confused. Eve knows people know her and the two men on her fireteam for sure now because of the stunts they've pulled in the last few weeks, but she's never heard of the name Nax.

Maybe she should ask Vale next time she sees him. He knows all the Warlocks, or so she believes. He never talks about them unless he introduces her to them or they come over visiting, but he might know who Nax is.

"Should I?" The petite woman props an arm up and leans against it on the counter. "I don't socialize much. Perhaps with some of fellow Hunters and Cayde there," she uses her other hand and jerks her thumb to the Exo behind her, "But I stick with Vale and David the most. Is it bad I don't know you?"

Eve eyes the Warlock carefully, observing as the Awoken's smile turns into a thoughtful look. "No, no. So, the rumors only travel through Warlocks? Seems your Vanguard doesn't know either."

So that's what she's talking about, rumors. This Nax is worried about rumors. Sighing, Eve pours yet another glass and empties it before pouring another as she talks with the Warlock.

"Rumors? They're always around. Vale is a Warlock, the social bug of our team so he would know about rumors. However, he doesn't believe them as it's like judging a book by its cover. David? He could care less. Titans don't care about rumors really. Sure, they'll investigate who started them, but only to shut them up. David does that when it comes to rumors about our teams, the bad ones that is."

Eve lifts the sake to her lips, pausing. Grinning into the cup, she can't help but say, "It's all quite entertaining really, and always inaccurate."

The Huntress listens as the other woman talks, not missing a beat. It's nice to meet someone else who just goes with it; talking about whatever without getting too serious or thinking the other person is weird. It's why she likes being on a team with Vale and David, but no would ever hear her say that. Chuckling softly to herself, Eve drinks to that, to people who goes with the flow when talking without an issue.

"I tend to listen to rumors with a grain of salt. It's just people here freak out, thinking I'm going to attack them," chuckles Nax.

This leaves Eve smiling softly instead of her pervious crazy, almost feral like smile of amusement. The feeling is mutual, but never that bad. Sure, people think she's going to attack them due to the shit she does to and with her fireteam, but not for intentional harm. In a way, the rumors about Eve is light-hearted and humorous, but the ones that are clearly going around concern her. If this Nax is surprised she doesn't know about them and with her last statement, it has Eve wondering just how badly Nax is being treated because of them.

"Anyway! Sorry to freak your kitty out and bug you! It's been a while since I've seen a cat or dog. Evie says I have a bad habit of bothering people with pets. Gets worse when I'm tipsy."

A male voice causes both women to stop talking. Eve turns her head to the right, looking right down the table where the Exo Hunter is trying to get Nax's attention. Blinking a few times, Eve twists her head so fast that she's giving herself whiplash. It doesn't matter, her attention is on the Warlock. She should ask, but she's not. So, Eve leaves it at that, a playful grin on her smile with intentions to tease Cayde later.

"My food is ready. I'll see you around!" declares the Warlock who walks around Eve. A few steps past her, she stops. Eve watches curious and raises a brow at her questioningly.

"Oh, if one day you want to get back at your guys, there's an area in EDZ that's known as a huge mud slide. You could get them there and push them down. They'll be covered in mud. See ya!" Nax turns away and hurries back to Cayde.

Eve can't help but watch interested as the Vanguard Hunter and the Awoken Warlock interact. Turning her eyes form them, she eyes the empty cup. It amazes her that she's never met this Warlock yet has met Evie a few times. Nax clearly knows how to get revenge as the mud incident would be perfect. Vale hates getting dirty and David? Well, he would get pissed for being tricked and getting dirty for no real reason. Unless…yes, she'll have to make it a game afterward, but should she? Maybe scoping out the area first before asking Cayde into sending her team to that area and then tricking them into falling down the mud slide.

Satisfied with the plan, the red-haired Huntress leans back with a mischievous grin on her face. She chuckles, "Oh sweet revenge." Reaching out, she pours the last cup of sake and sips on it for once, enjoying the bitter sweetness.

Just as Eve finishes the last of the sake, the old man shuffles over with an enormous bowl of steaming noodles and other spices. He collects the empty bottle and cup before returning. In his hands is a bottle of the wine. This surprises Eve as she watches him poor another glass for her with a nod of his head before walking away. Rarely does Eve ask for a glass of plum wine, but by this point the owner must know when she needs one.

A small fur ball looks up from licking the last of the fish off his plate. Smelling the new food, he wanders over and tries to sniff it. Eve stares at him in disbelief; no one messes with her ramen or alcohol. Scuffing, she bops him on the nose again, "No. You had food. This is mine."

Sitting on his hindlegs, the little boy looks up at her with pleading eyes, meowing. The two stares at each other before the woman sighs in defeat. Using her fork, she pulls a noodle out. Dangling a noodle, she watches as her kitten tries to eat it. He finally manages to get it in his mouth and gives a hard tug. Not expecting it to break so easily, he tumbles backwards with his prize. Eve can't help but giggle at him before digging into her own Ramen. If it keeps her baby cat entertained and away from her food and alcohol, she can manage to sacrifice a few strands of noodles.

Finishing his noodles, the pale woman watches Fluff yawn then proceed to stumble across the counter toward her. He rubs himself against her chest, purring. Eve scuffs, taking a sip of her wine, "I feed ya fish and noodles, now ya walking as if drunk. Crazy kitty."

Shaking her head, a few strands falling in her face, Eve finishes her second glass of plum wine. Inhaling more alcohol, half of her ramen remains in the bowl. This happens all the time with her, especially when she only intends to drink but knows her body needs something else.

Pulling out the correct amount of glimmer, she drops it on the counter with a very generous tip. There's no reason she can't leave a large tip. After all, the man brought her two glasses of plum wine without asking with her usual sake and ramen, but he also brought her kitten fish. And then there's the fact she hogs her money, leaving it to pile up in her account so she has way too much of it and needs to spend some of it.

Standing, she gingerly picks up the fluffy kitten, his tummy puckered out and full of food for perhaps the first time in a long time. She shoves Fluff back in her jacket. After a bit of getting comfortable, he meows sleepily, head tilting off to the side dozing. Satisfied he is warm and no longer hungry, the twig zips up her jacket.

Taking a few steps, Eve's world tilts. She stops, using the pole as support. It doesn't stop her as she laughs it off, filled with pure joy and fun. It's a kind of laughter that doesn't come from her often, usually just her crazy laughter during the games of cat and mouse with her team. So, as her world tilts, she pushes forward with walking and laughing. Her next designation: the plaza, one of her favorite spots.

The streets are emptier than before. She comes across no one, even as she reaches the Tower Plaza that is also void of life now. Entering the open space, a gust of cool air blows through, whipping her ponytail behind her. It feels refreshing, gaining a giggle out of the civilian dressed Guardian as she marches forward with a smile pasted to her face. The cold air clears her head, taking the edge off and sobering her a little so she can walk straight, or straighter than before.

"Guardian?"

Pausing halfway through the grassy plaza, the short woman slowly spins around. She finds a Guardian at the top of the stairs leading underground to the Vanguard's meeting room. It's not just any Guardian, it's the Titan Vanguard, Commander Zavala.

Why is he here? It makes her wonder if Cayde is involved, but then again, she never talked to him so it couldn't have been him. Deciding not to worry about it too much, she tilts her head to the side, giving the man a warm smile. Raising her fingers, Eve greets the man with her usual two-finger salute with her right hand.

"Good morning Commander!"

* * *

 **Plum wine is either pinkish or this yellowish color. Yet, I mine is purple. The theory I'm going with is that in such a futuristic world, even our modern one, I'm sure purple plum wine would exist by then. Let's just say it's sweeter than normal plum wine then. :)**

 **~Vale**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took a while; been job hunting to no success. Then it took a while editing the rough draft for this chapter. Either way, enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do Destiny, only my OC's. Nax belongs to Katie.**

* * *

The two men had arrived back around mid-morning. After reporting in, they tried contacting their third teammate, however, there was no answer. Arriving at their apartment, the two were surprised to find no one dozing on their couch. Deciding to drop their gear and clean up, they finally head out in civilian clothes.

The blond Titan dresses in a pair of holey blue jeans with a grey sweater and white tennis shoes. He walks with his hands in jean pockets content. The white-haired Warlock is dressed in a pair of white dress pants with a navy shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. On his feet is a pair of white flip flops, a book once again in his hands opened as he walks off the elevator with his room and teammate.

Arriving at the door, they let themselves in, Eve having given them access to her place. Her reason was she has nothing to hide. Opening the door, they find the entire studio pitch black, not an ounce of light except for the soft glow coming from the ghost bobbing over to them.

"Keep your voice down. Eve is resting."

Curious, they watch as the black ghost named Grimm bobs down the hall, disappearing when he turns right. Deciding to find out just why the female is still in bed now when she doesn't sleep much as it is, they walk down the hall.

The curtains are shut tightly, layers to prevent even an ounce of sun from getting in, giving the deep shadow overcasting the entire apartment. Walking alongside the bed, Vale twists the switch on the lamp until it gives off a dim glow, enough light to brighten the room, but not too bright to disturb the sleeping occupant.

They stand there, their Huntress lying face first in a pile of pillows, blankets strewn about her, yet revealing the clothes she wore the day before wrinkled. Her crimson hair is pulled back messily, clearly by someone who has no experience with hair. This causes the men to wonder who did that and why, however, a glance at the nightstand below the lamp reveals a tall glass of water with a few pills next to it untouched.

David shakes his head, leaning against the charcoal wardrobes. He crosses his arms over his chest, "Seems our girl went drinking last night. Had to be bad enough if someone clearly helped her home and put her hair up. Makes me wonder who it was."

Glaring at the blond, the Awoken his attention to the woman and the state she's in. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed. "Perhaps, however, she should get cleaned up and something more solid in her. I do not like the idea of leaving her like this."

Vale reaches with a slender hand and pulls the poor excuse of a ponytail out before running it through her hair. At first nothing happens, but after a few minutes, there's a groan. Slowly, the Hunter rolls her head towards them. Orange eyes crack open at them, bleary from sleep.

David teases the half-awake female, "That's the welcome we get back? Sheesh, maybe Vale and I should stay home next time.

"Mmm…"

Vale chuckles, a hand untangling small knots as it runs through the red locks. He muses, "You always are a delight to wake up after drinking. Just how much did you drink Eve?"

Slowly, the tiny mountain of blankets strewn about rises before falling down as the woman sits there rubbing at her eyes. Then, just like her sudden rising, she sways and falls against Vale.

David tries not to laugh as the woman dozes against his best mates back who just lets her. He holds his stomach, unable to hold it in, laughter filling the air. "Dude! This is priceless! You drank more than usual!"

"David, keep your voice down," scolds the Awoken.

Calming down, the Titan looks up to find their girl clinging to the back of Vale's shirt, her face contorted in pain. "Ah man, Sorry Eve. Here," he picks up the water and pills, "get her to take this. I'll see what she has in the kitchen."

After accepting the glass of water and pills from David, Vale watches the larger man disappear around the corner. Sighing, he maneuvers the girl leaning on his back so she's leaning against his side, an arm around her shoulders to give support with remaining up right.

Without a word of encouragement, a small pale hand picks up the pills from the hand around her shoulders before popping them in their mouth. Vale keeps his free hand on the glass as she pulls it toward her, Eve's hands shaky. Once she gulps half the glass down, the man returns it to the nightstand without jostling her too much.

Eve returns to leaning against the Awoken, eyes closed and breathing slowly evening out. As for the man, he can't help but smile, content with holding her. He returns to running a hand through her hair even though she's already awake and the knots are untangled.

A few minutes pass of serene silence before it is interrupted by David, a look of disbelief and panic on his face.

"We've got a problem Vale; there's no food here."

The hand stops, electrifying blue eyes snap up to be storm grey ones, "What do you mean David? She must have food here."

"Mm-mm." There's a slight motion of a head shaking that both men catch. A soft voice replies, "Haven't gone shopping yet…usually eat at your place…"

The Awoken man rolls his eyes, "That's it! You are not allowed to stay in this apartment if there is no food. Once you're cleaned up, you are going with us shopping. By the end of the day, that fridge of yours will be filled with frozen meals and all sorts of food. Now up!"

He stands, pulling the woman on her feet. She cringes in pain before flopping face first into her bed.

"Eve."

"No!" whines the girl, well supposed to be an adult, as she curls into a ball around her blankets.

They stare in disbelief at the woman. No, they should consider her a child with how she's whining and refusing to get up, or even stock her kitchen of food. Vale rubs his temples as a growing headache makes itself known.

"Eve, get up this moment or I will resort to dumping water on you. Or would you prefer I drag and dump you in a tub of ice water?"

David raises a brow and lets out a low whistle, "Damn, he's in a bad mood."

Curling up tighter in her ball, the woman cringes, pain killers having not kicked in yet. Vale rarely raises his voice, but not just that, there's an edge of anger as well. Knowing how deep trouble she's in, Eve slowly begins to uncurl from her hole and sits up, no more dizziness. Inch by inch, she scoots to the edge of her bed till her feet are dangling off of it.

Rubbing at her eyes again, she looks up to find the Warlock of their team look down at her with his arms crossed over his chest not impressed. As for the Titan, he can't help but grin at her, ready to break out laughing any second. So, she looks down at her lap wondering if Vale would go through his plan. It's then the Huntress realizes she's still dressed in her clothes from the night before, jacket, scarf, and boots missing. Something else is missing.

"Wait…Where's Mr. Fluff?

"Mr. what?" questions a confused human.

On que, a soft meow comes from the other side of the bed. The two men look toward the far side of the bed as a run size fur ball crawls out from underneath the covers. The black kitten shakes out his fur before bouncing over like an overenergetic puppy towards the woman. He begins rubbing himself against her only to howl in surprise by the sudden pick up.

Eve holds out the kitten like a kid, just how she showed him off to the Commander the night before, "This is Mr. Fluff. Fluff, meet my team, David and Vale!"

Neither man can stay mad at her as she holds out her kitten like a kid would their prize. Sure, they've theorized that Eve is like a child, but this is the icing on top. Right now, she looks like a child who picked up a stray cat and proceeded to show it off to their parents. The only difference, Eve is an adult who clearly has no intentions of giving up her kitten.

Blue hands snatch the harmless beast out of the other's hand, "I'll give Fluff a bath in the kitchen sink. Now get up and into that bathroom before I do it for you."

"Okay, I'm going," whines the awake woman.

Vale watches the woman with a close eye as she grabs some clothes before disappearing through the bathroom door. The Warlock does not move until he hears water running. Once it has begun to run, he walks toward the kitchen with the fur ball in his hands.

As Vale runs the hot water in the sink, his teammate takes a seat behind him. Still holding the kitten with hand, the blue skinned man starts going through the supplies under the sink. When he pulls out a bottle of blue liquid, he shuts the door and places the item on the counter to adjust the water.

"At least she's sensitive enough to have dish soap about. I doubt she picked up any cat supplies. Add that to our list David: food, pet supplies.

The larger man chuckles, "Sure."

With the water adjusted, Vale puts the kitten under the water. In no time, the fur ball looks like a drowned rat and starts hissing and howling. He manages to move his claws around enough to get a few good swipes in at the Warlock.

 _Vale is swearing; shit,_ thinks David, _this isn't going to be a good day._

The man watches as his partner fights to keep a stern grip on the drowned rat. The beast has his left eye shut, the scar over it more visible as he continues to claw at the man. Howling and hissing up a storm, as the man continues to rub him down with soap and refuse to give up his hold on the fluff ball.

"This reminds me why we never got another Hunter on our team," grumbles the Warlock.

The blond man leans back on the bench so his back is resting against the wall, "Why? I thought the reason we never got a Hunter on our team after our last was due to their stubbornness of doing everything on their own?

"That too, but Eve isn't like that. No, they have this idea that they don't need substance and a bad habit of picking up strays."

"Uh, Vale, we pick up stray newbies. I think we're just as bad as them. Plus, you Warlocks have a reputation of healthy eating or using rations to use more time with books. Us Titans, we're food people. Put anything in front of us and we'll eat it, including mooching off others. Then there's Hunters. Well, they tend to drink more than the normal and sure eat less than the rest of us."

"David."

The man looks up curious, "Uh, yeah?"

Electric blue eyes narrow on him dangerously, "Shut up or I'll shut you up." He stands there with the drowned rat who looks miserable, adding to the whole torture vibe.

And there's the influence of Eve. Sure, Vale has picked up more violet streaks when ticked off, especially with the lack of exhaustion. But occasionally, he will go through his threat; an Eve thing. That Huntress goes through every threat and promise. It's like playing truth and dare, she doesn't hesitate to perform the dare, just does it.

Before the Warlock can start in on a lecture, David is saved by knocking at the door. Deciding not to irritate the man washing the howling cat, he goes to stand when said other man hollers at him.

"David! Answer the damn door!"

Standing, the man raises his hands in a surrender like manner. It earns him a glare, but he resumes to a position of relaxation, hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans, "Cool it man. I've got this."

Opening the door, the Titan is met by another Titan. His eyes widen in surprised, mouth hanging open slightly. To hear of a Vanguard member in the lower floors is unheard of, a myth.

"Uh, Commander? Good morning…" David rubs the back of his neck in nervousness, "Vale and I turned our report in upon our arrival back."

"I am aware of that guardian. May I come in?"

Bewildered, David steps aside, "Go ahead."

The blond man watches as the Awoken Titan steps inside the apartment. Sure, David is tall and muscle, but compared to the commander, he is nowhere as imitating nor near the ability to make himself look and feel larger than he is. And it's with this that the man has decided Eve's apartment is too small with two Titans. It is fine with just the three of them, a bit cramped when they all pile on her couch to watch a show, but it's comfortable. But now? Now it's as if the walls are closing in on them, suffocating the very air they breathe.

"So, not to pry Commander, but what brings you here?"

The alabaster-haired man looks up shocked. His grip loosens enough that the towel on the counter squirms around until a black furry head pops out. It looks around the room desperately before stopping on a familiar figure. Settling on a meow, the sound of it crying for help, the kitten stares at him. When the Vanguard does nothing, but lift an eyebrow at him, Mr. Fluff hangs his tiny head in defeat as hands pick him up, wrapping the towel around him.

Zavala answers, "I am here to check up on Guardian Eve."

"What about me?"

Three sets of eyes, four if you count Mr. Fluff's, turn to a petite figure standing in the hall. Eve stands there with her head bent over as hands uses a towel to gently tussle red locks dry. At this point, she hasn't noticed the newest figure in the apartment, confusing the voice with that of David for an odd reason.

"Uh, Eve, is there something you didn't tell us about your night out?"

The woman dressed in black leggings, a plum long sleeve tunic falling just above her knees, looks u confused. She goes to ask but freezes upon recognizing the other man in her apartment. It's at that moment she feels like a child, an ant in a big world.

Golden eyes enlarge, as she stammers, "Um-mm… G-good morning, s-sir."

Her teammates watch as she turns her head down, hands fidgeting with the plum towel in her hands. There's a slight color painted across her cheeks causing mixed feelings among everyone in the room as red locks fall like a curtain, block her face from the others.

"I see you are doing well. I trust your team will make sure that you have made a full recovery."

The Commander's striking nova eyes land on the two men who remind him of children caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He raises a brow at them, causing David to recover, rubbing the back of his neck as usual, "Yeah. We will. Just waiting on her so we can take her out to eat."

Nodding in approval, Zavala informs, no, commands them, "Do not let her drink; she's done enough. Good day Guardians."

Quick like a wind, the Vanguard Titan is gone just like his arrival. Even after his departure, the team remains where they are standing, no one sure what to do.

One of the teammates realizes what the Vanguard said. The tall twig of a man turns on the woman entering mother hen mode, "Eve, what does he mean by his statement? Just what happened last night while we were away?"

Refusing to meet the two men's eyes, the smallest teammate makes her way over to the counter where her kitten is half asleep under the towel. She gently picks up the kitten who greets her in a meow before finish drying him.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's humiliating enough now that I remember everything."

David refuses to let the topic just drop. "Oh, hell no man, you are telling us what happened. The Commander just came to check on you personally when he could have left you a message or called. Now spill."

"Why?" whines the redhead.

The team notes that after a bad night of drinking, Eve gets whiny. Considering they never go out drinking nor does anyone ever drink that much at the apartment, Eve never got that drunk. Now they know a side effect is her getting whiny.

Vale threatens, "Don't make me call the Commander back to explain what happened. _That_ would be more humiliating than whatever happened."

Orange eyes darken, trying to look threatening but making the woman cute. David and Vale she only looks threatening wither her gear on, including the helmet. She has a way where even when one can't see her face with the helmet on, she gives off the appearance of threatening.

Huffing, she crosses her arms over her chest holding Mr. Fluff like a child would with their doll. "Fine. I got drunk, worse than normal. It was after I left the Ramen stand, which I did eat at, that I ran into the Commander. I may have shoved Mr. Fluff in his face showing him off then proceeded to drag the man to watch the stars with me last night. I think there were a few shooting stars last night. I don't really remember the walk back besides arriving here and getting sick…" She trails off, avoiding their gazes as her face becomes a tomato at the realization of how she acted the night before.

The Titan chuckles, amused by the information the only female on their team has provided them, "And our dear Commander happened to be the one to hold your hair up and tuck you into bed, right? Man, I would pay to see that."

"It's not funny David!" exclaims Eve.

The Warlock rolls his eyes, "I have to disagree, it's amusing and entertaining."

Now her angry gaze lands on him, cheeks puffed out a bit, "Amusing and entertaining are basically the same thing."

"Again, I disagree. The definition of amusing is the cause of laughter and providing entertainment. Entertainment is being provided amusement or enjoyment—oh."

The blond man shares a look with the redhead before looking at the snow-haired man. "Hat to break it to you man, but those two words are the same thing. Eve one, Vale zero."

Eve rolls her eyes, "And they call you a Warlock."

"Watch it Eve, I'll shut you up if you keep at it."

"Because I'm so scared Vale," taunts the woman.

David suggests, "You might want to run Eve. He's in a bad mood."

Taking a double take, Eve notes just how foul of a mood the Warlock is in. Taking the hint, she darts for the door, pulls it open, and dashes down the hall. Vale is right behind her, having taken the time to find a knife while she made her escape.

Meanwhile, David leans against the doorframe watching the woman run barefoot with her kitten, the other man right on her heels. He smiles entertained, amused that Vale still can't get at Eve even though she has no weapons of any sort on her and just running. She's quick on her feet, that's for sure, and it shows even now.

Looking at the other doors, the Titan thinks, _oh man, I hope no one else is trying to get some sleep._

"Hold still will you!"

Eve hollers, "I'll never bow to you! Hunters will rule one day!"

And there's that nonsense that causes David to snort in amusement. People call them crazy because of stunts they've been pulling like this. But the reality of it is, this is a healthy form of letting out stress without truly harming others. Plus, their ghosts know by now to start rolling the videos and snapping photos so they can look back at later for a few good laughs.

Deciding not to be left out, the Titan puts his two glimmers in, "Hey! Titans will rule!"

"The hells either of you will rule! Warlocks forever!" cries out the other man.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Thoughts? Questions?**

 **~Vale**


End file.
